


From Balcony To Lovers

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction
Genre: Beer, Fetus, First Time, Harry Styles - Freeform, Lamp - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mario Kart, Pizza, X Box, YOu Scare Me, back stage, balcony, bunk beds, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall - Freeform, practice, x factor - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fetus Louis discovering his sexuality and Harry helping him along the way in the privacy of their shared X Factor bedroom!</p>
<p>"They touch each other like friends and laugh and wink and pat one another all the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> But this is different."</p>
<p>Enjoy, and let me know what you think.</p>
<p>Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Balcony To Lovers

"Alright boys, about another half hour of practice for today should be enough. We've got this in the bag" Simon says with a smile on his face, patting Niall on the shoulder.

It's been a few months since One Direction was formed by Simon Cowell on X Factor UK.  
None of the boys knew each other before the show started but they're like a family now.  
It was an instant connection.  
They've been winning the weekly shows and gaining fans and Simon can't believe his luck at how amazingly things are going.

"Aaahhhh" Zayn sighs at the back of the group. He's tired. He rubs his hands through his hair as Niall jumps on his back, all energetic.  
"Come on Zayney boy...not long now 'til we can have a drink" He trills.

The boys shouldn't be drinking; it's not great for their voices and most of them are under age anyway, but it doesn't stop them from enjoying a tipple ot two!

+

Forty minutes later they're all walking outside, wondering what to do that night.  
They don't have huge parties and don't drink all the time, but they like to enjoy their down time.

  
"Let's go to the games arcarde" Liam suggests.  
"Nah...too many people there. Remember what happened when we went to the mall for lunch two weeks ago?" Zayn says.  
"Yeah, Zayn got his arse pinched by an old bird" Niall laughs heartily.  
"Ha ha. It wasn't ME who asked for her number, you little blonde bomshell!" Zayn retorts, teasing Niall back and ruffling his hair at the same time.

  
"Let's just get pizza and some beers and chill in the house" Louis suggests.  
"So long as we can rent some X Box games too" Zayn says.  
"What about you Harry? Any better suggestions?" Niall asks.  
"No mate, I'm happy if you are. Beer and pizza sound alright to me" Harry drawls.

"Should we practice a bit more before hand?" sensible as ever Liam asks.  
 _"NO!"_ Louis and Zayn chorus at the same time.  
"Let's just chill and have fun tonight boys" Louis calls out, kicking his soccer ball and running ahead so the others will follow.

+

 

A few hours later the sun has gone down, the weathers turned cool and the boys are full of pizza and beer,  
They're all a little tipsy and like most lads nights, the talk soon turns to women.

"I like a girl who can have a proper conversation and still have a laugh too" Liam says.  
"Yeah..." Louis agree's.  
"And cute" Niall adds.  
"A cool relaxed chick who likes gaming would be awesome" Zayn muses.  
"Yeah..." Louis again agree's.  
"Would you like a singer?" Louis asks to them all, but no-one in particular.  
"Yeah, I would. Then we could make sweet, sweet music together!" Niall jokes.  
"Ha ha ha, you'll take anyone who'll have you mate!" Liam teases.

They're all laughing now and then Zayn announes that he's going outside for a smoke.  
"I'll join you on the balcony, get some fresh air" Louis says.  
Liam and Niall put Mario Kart into the X Box  and settle on the lounge and Harry sits on the back of it to watch.  
"Fresh air while he's smoking? Yeah right!" Liam says.

  
Louis scoops another beer off the table and laughs as he opens the door and lets in a cool breeze.  
"Shut the door man, it's cold!" Harry says.  
"Nope!" Louis laughs cheekily.  
"Come on!" Harry begs, getting off the back of the lounge and heading towards the door.  
"What are you going to do if I don't?" Louis asks, getting even cheekier.  
"You don't want to know!" Harry retorts in his deep, silky voice, winking at Louis.

Liam and Niall are already playing Mario Kart and Zayn is busy trying to light his smoke, so they don't notice, but still, Louis is a little stunned at the wink and quickly slides the door closed.  
They touch each other like friends and laugh and wink and pat one another all the time.

  
But this is different.

  
As if by default at not knowing what to do, he pokes his tongue out at Harry through the clear glass and then smiles shyly and turns away.

Louis leans over the railing of the balcony nursing his beer in his small hands and shivers a little against the cold.  
He stares out into the night and he and Zayn chat way longer than it takes for Zayn to smoke his cigerette.  
Eventually they hear a rukus coming from inside.  
Zayn throws the door open to see Liam and Niall fighting about who cheated and who really won.  
"Hey, _I'm_ the captain of this ship and I demand my turn!" he laughs tipsily, diving onto Liam and Niall's laps.  
"Gerroff you gimp" Niall says, pulling the control away from Zayn so he can't grab it.  
Liam tries pushing Zayn onto the floor and the three of them start to wrestle.

Harry quietly gets off the back of the lounge and walks out onto the baclony where Louis is standing, watching the commotion.

"Alright?" Harry asks as he closes the door quietly.  
"Yes thank you. You?" Louis asks formally, trying not to catch Harry's eye.  
Louis hasn't moved from his standing position infront of the door and Harry's body is quite close as he steps out.  
Ordinarily this physical closeness wouldn't be a problem, but suddenly Louis feels his flight response kick in and almost falls over himself trying to sit on a lounger.  
"Yeah mate, busy day. Bit tired but it's all in good fun so can't complain" Harry sighs as he lowers his long body onto the lounger next to Louis'.

Louis looks up at the few stars in the sky above them, trying to think of something to say, _anything_ to say.

Why is this so hard? This is just Harry!

How's your Mum? _No, too formal._

What's your favourite song we've done so far? _No, lame!_

What's your favourite colour? _No, he's not 5!_

You interested in any of the girls on the show? _Oh my God no, why would you ask THAT??_

_It was only a wink Lou. Why are you making this into much more than it actually is?  
_

  
In the end, it's Harry who breaks the silence. "You want another drink?"  
"Yeah, yeah, sounds good" Louis replies, noticing himself that he sounds nervous.

+

Harry is gone longer than what it takes to get a few drinks and Louis starts to get nervous.

  
He takes a few deep breaths, flicks his fringe out of his eyes a number of times, adjusts his watch, rearranges his jeans and wonders to himself why he's bothering so much.  
This is Harry. He's Louis' friend and fellow bandmate. They've spent the past few months together every day. Louis doesn't need to impress him, does he?

Louis is still in his own world when Harry returns.

"Here, I got us blankets too. It's a bit cold out here" he says, handing Louis a blanket but holding onto his beer until he's ready to take it.

Harry moves his lounger a little closer to Louis' and sits back down, adjusting his own blanket so he's comfortable too.

It's dark on the balcony except for the light that filters out from the lounge room, and because they're not sitting directly in front of the door, they're sitting amongst the shadows.

It's getting late in the night and is fairly quiet except for some traffic flowing past in the distance.

They chat about all sorts of boring, non relevant things while listening to the happenings of what's going on inside.

Long after they've finished their beers, Louis drums his fingers on the arm of his lounger. He's looking up into the sky and away from Harry, silent but with a question on his mouth.

"Hey, you alright?" Harry asks softly, flicking Louis' fingers with his own.

Louis snatches his hand back and gives Harry a slightly dirty look. He wants to mention the wink because he can't stop thinking about it, but he knows he's being rediculous.

"Come on mate, you know you can talk to me about anything. What's wrong?" Harry asks again, slightly more concerned this time.

After what feels like an eternity of silence and staring up at the sky and not making eye contact with Harry, and of course with a little help from Dutch courage, Louis simply turns to Harry and blurts out "You winked at me".

"Yeah, so?" Harry replies.

"Why did you do that?" Louis asks.

"I don't know. I do it all the time. Is there a problem?" Harry asks as if being accused of something rediculous.

Louis is silent and again not making eye contact with Harry.

"Lou? Is there a problem?" Harry asks again, a little quieter and more sincere this time.

Louis is still quiet, so Harry reaches a hand out from under his blanket and rests it on top of Louis' hand, which is again resting  on the arm of the lounger.

  
Louis doesn't move his hand.

  
Harry sits forward a bit further so he can see Louis' face and he notices a tear has rolled down his cheek, leaving a wet streak in it's path.

"Lou? Talk to me... _please"_ Harry begs, sounding ever more desperate.

"I think I'm gay" Louis chokes out quietly, still not making eye contact with Harry.

Harry simply looks at Louis for a silent moment while taking in the news, but then the glass door is thrown open by a drunk Niall and the peace and quiet on the balcony is no more.

Harry slowly takes back his hand and Louis looks away, quickly wiping his cheek with his hand.

"What's going on out here boys?" Niall shouts, not knowing just how loud he is.

"Just trying to get away from you crazy drunk lot" Louis replies almost as loud as Niall, trying to make a laugh appear in his voice.

Niall doesn't notice anything amiss and starts to laugh at having tripped over Harry's lounger.  
His laughter soon stops and he rests for a moment tiredly against the railing of the balcony.

"We're both goin' to bed fella's" Liam says, getsuring inside to Zayn as he hangs his head outside the door. "Get out beauty sleep!"

"You need it!" Niall teases.

"You're drunk mate, go to bed!" Harry teases Niall.

"Yeah, might as well" Niall replies unexpectidly obedient and follows Liam back inside.

They leave the balcony door open so Harry gets up to close it. He notices the uneaten pizza on the table just inside the door and grabs the box to take outside to Louis.

+

The boys are sitting out on the balcony in the cool breeze, each under their own blankets eating cold pizza when Harry again takes the lead and breaks the silence.

"You wanna talk?" he asks Louis with a mouth full of pizza.

"Mmmm, not sure what to say....." Louis quietly replies.

"You know it's ok, don't you?" Harry tells Louis.

"I don't even know for certain Haz..... Imagine if people found out! What would they say? My family? My friends? For fuck suck, the whole of the UK is watching us right now! I'm probably not. No I'm not...I made a mistake....just pretend I didn't even say anything!" Louis blurts out trying to laugh and sound convincing.

Harry doesn't say anything, just reaches out his hand to comfort his friend.  
Louis has both hands on his pizza so Harry rests his hand on Louis' blanketed thigh.  
His touch isn't sexual.  
His touch doesn't invite flirting or anything that might frighten Louis in this vulnerable moment.  
His touch is one of empathy, understanding.  
Louis understands the meaning of the touch without a word spoken.

"You know I'm bi, right?" Harry asks quietly.

Louis just stares at his pizza crust, the breeze blowing his fringe off his face, tears streaking his cheeks once more.

"Please say something Lou" Harry whispers into the night.

"You scare me" Louis eventually whispers back, facing Harry for the first time in a long time.

"Why?" Harry asks tenderly, still patiently waiting for Louis to have his moment.

"Because it's you. I can't stop thinking about you" Louis replies, choking on tears.

Harry sits up on his lounger and swings his legs over the edge of his, between him and Louis. His hand is still on Louis' thigh, his fingers squeezing slightly.

Louis tosses the pizza crust on the floor and puts his hand on top of Harry's.  
Louis' touch has more meaning in it. He slowly interlaces his fingers in Harry's, both of them looking intently at their hands.

Louis is still crying, tears are still running down his cheeks.

Harry can't see him properly because of the shadows they're sitting in, but he can see Louis' eye's shining in the light, knows his eyes are red rimmed from his trauma.

Harry grabs onto Louis' fingers a little harder and tugs Louis towards him to wrap him in a hug.

It's a little awkward because Louis is still sitting on the lounger with his legs up on it, but their hug is sincere.

Harry hasn't let go of Louis' hand that is now behind his own back. His other hand is reaching behind Louis' back to hug him closer.

He runs his hand up and down Louis' back "Ssshhh...ssshhh...it's ok" Harry whispers into Louis' ear, his breath warm on Louis' cold skin.

Harry's hand eventually comes to a stop at the back of Louis' neck and Harry let's him sob all he needs to.

+

Louis' sobbing eventually calms down and he and Harry pull apart a little.

Their cheeks are touching each others and Harry still has his hand cradling the back of Louis neck.

Their embrace is actually quite romantic, but neither of them know what to think of it in this situation.

Harry suddenly feels Louis' lips on his neck. First there's a slow, tentative kiss, and then, as if fuelled by something known unto Louis alone, Harry's neck and jaw are peppered with quick kisses.

Harry pulls away a little "Lou, what are you doing?" he asks quietly, patiently.

Louis answers with a kiss on Harry's lips. Louis' lips are still closed and it lasts no more than a few seconds before Harry pulls even further away. "Lou?" Harry asks again.

  
"What? Don't you want to? I thought you wanted me to kiss you?" Louis replies desperately.

"I _do_ want to kiss you, but don't you think this could get uncomfortable? We're in a band together now" Harry answers, ever the mature one.

"I don't care!" Louis answers with a raised voice. "I just want you!" he continues.

Harry doesn't say anything, he just ponders for a few moments, looking into Louis' eyes as they shimmer in the light that filters out from inside the house.

Louis is looking right back at Harry. He's staring into those beautiful emerald green eyes, questioning what Harry wants, silently begging him to want the same.

And then it's about to happen. That first, sweet moment of their lips touching.

Harry bends closer to Louis, his lips pursed, his hand gripping Louis' neck a little looser so his fingers can brush the skin lovingly.

Both Harry and Louis' gazes flicker from one anothers eye's to their lips and back again.

Louis has a small smile on his lips. He can't believe this is about to happen, but he's ready.

And then there it is.

Their lips are touching and they're kissing.

Louis feels like he melts into Harry. They kiss deeply, passionately and noisily for a few minutes, and then Louis gives in to his natural instincts and moans a little.

Harry slowly pulls back, Louis' eyes still closed, his lips searching for Harry's.

Harry unwraps himself from Louis and stands up. Louis is unsure of what is going on so he opens his eye's and watches silently.

Without a word, Harry lifts up Louis' blanket and lowers himself onto Louis' lounger. He squeezes himself snugly next to Louis and replaces the blanket over them both.

Harry puts his arm around Louis' shoulder and Louis puts his arm under the blanket and wraps it around Harry's thin waist.

For a few moments they stay this way, their body heat warming them both up against the breeze that is slowly getting stronger.

Harry's socked feet are poking out at the end of the blanket and he can feel the cold on them, but he doesn't mind.

Louis has turned his whole body into Harry and has put a small leg over Harry's so he's warm enough anyway.

There are no words needed, it seems. They both know they're enjoying the moment together and while they have no idea what will change in their relationship come morning, neither of them care right now.

Harry starts to run his long fingers through Louis' hair and Louis looks up at him, arching his neck for a kiss.

Harry responds in kind by gripping at Louis' hair and bending his own neck down to meet Louis' lips.

Louis', still fuelled by beer but mostly hormones, starts to move his hand from around Harry's waist and towards his crotch.

"Hey, Lou...come on" Harry says, pulling his lips off Louis' and grabbing onto Louis' wandering hand with his own to stop it going any further.

"Please..." Louis ignores Harry's protest and tries to kiss him again. It takes a couple of tries, but eventually Harry kisses Louis back.

Louis continues moving his hand down to Harry's crotch, this time not stopped by Harry.

When his hand gets there, Louis is unsure of really what to do, so he cups Harry's crotch in his hand and rubs up and down.

Harry smiles on Louis' lips as they kiss and puts his own hand on top of Louis' once more, this time to guide him.

Harry presses Louis' hand into his crotch and Louis begins to feel Harry's penis in his hand.

It's a weird feeling at first, Louis thinks. Of course he knows what a penis feels like, but he's never had someone else's in his hand before.

Harry's breathing gets a little faster and his hand motions match the pace of his breath.

His touch is getting heavier on Louis' hand and their kissing is getting more desperate.

Louis moves his leg further over Harry and while he keeps his hand on Harry's crotch, Harry grabs onto Louis' thigh and pulls him all the way over his lap.

Louis is straddling Harry now, rocking his hips back and forth. He doesn't really know what to do but he's just going with what feels natural.

Harry doesn't seem to mind. He's got Louis' butt in both his hands and with every thrust of Louis' hips, Harry squeezes his cheeks a little.

The blanket has come down mostly off their bodies and the chill starts to hit them, but neither of them want to ruin the moment, so they stay right where they are.

Louis has Harry's face in both his hands now "God you're beautiful, Harold Styles" he beathes into Harry's mouth.

Harry smiles on Louis' lips "Let's go inside" and then he effortlessly lifts Louis onto the ground beside them and gets up himself.

Louis doesn't move from the spot but waits for Harry to take his hand and lead him inside.

+

 There are two bedrooms in their part of the house and thankfully it's Louis and Harry that have been sharing, while the other three share a room together.

Louis quietly closes the glass door behind them on their way in, and Harry turns off the lights on the way to their room as they pass each one.

Harry is still guiding Louis, their fingers tenderly interlaced.

Even though they've always shared a room and walked past the other room hundreds of times, this time it's different, so they're tip toeing.

Louis takes his hand away from Harry's as they're walking down the hall and places both his hands on his hips. Harry responds by covering Louis' hands with his and pulling them all the way around him.

Louis starts to giggle a little and Harry has to tell him to shoosh!

Harry accidently kicks Louis' soccer ball and it knocks into the other bedroom door.

They both freeze for a second, waiting for one of the others to call out for them to be quiet, but the call never comes.

Finally they're in their room with the door closed behind them.

Harry turns to Louis, the light still turned off, and presses him up against the back of the door.

Harry presses his body up against Louis' and starts kissing him again. Louis  has his hands still on Harry's hips and he pulls him even closer.

Harry starts to kiss Louis' neck and then sucks a little, leaving a small love bite that neither of them can see just yet because of the dark.

Louis starts to move a hand towards Harry's crotch once again, this time a little more confident, when they hear the other bedroom door creak open.

In a panic Louis gasps, pushes Harry off him and jumps into the bottom bunk.

Harry tipsily falls back when Louis pushes him and crashes into the bunks as Louis jumps in.

They hear footsteps padding on the carpet towards them and then Zayn bangs on the door as he walks past "Get to bed boys. Big day tomorrow!"

Harry is still trying to find his way round in the dark after having almost fallen over and stubbing his toes on the bed but calls out "Night mate"

"Yeah, night Zayn mate" Louis copies, not knowing what else to do.

The footsteps go past their room and they hear the bathroom door open. There's a tiny amount of light filtering in from behind the blinds, but again, they're pretty much in the shadows and can't really see each other.

Harry comes to a rest on his knee's next to the bunks while Louis is already in the bottom bunk with the quilt pulled up over his head.

Harry leans over and pulls the quilt down and kisses Louis while they both know Zayn is still in the bathroom.

Louis is a bit hesitant because he knows that Zayn could easily walk in at any moment. It's not like he would know NOT to come in, so there's no reason why he woldn't.

"It's ok" Harry breathes into Louis' mouth.

"No it's not! What is he comes in?" Louis hisses back.

"We can hear him coming and going and he's still in there, it's fine!" Harry retorts while still trying to steal a kiss from Louis.

Louis purses his lips and let's Harry peck him a couple of times before they hear the bathroom door open so Zayn can exit.

Louis again gasps and panics and Harry stops frozen where he is, still bent over the bed, his head close to Louis'.

They listen to Zayn walk past again and wait until the other bedroom door clicks closed before they think it's ok to make another move.

Louis opens the quilt up for Harry to get in and before he does, he removes his shirt.

Harry grabs for Louis' shirt and Louis lets him take it off.

They start to kiss and explore one another's bare torso's, they're bodies inching closer together by the second.

Their legs are intertwined and soon they are getting hungry for one an other, pawing at each other's butts, scratching up each others backs, moaning softly into one anothers mouths.

Harry starts to press his body ontop of Louis and their hips are rocking against one another. He kisses Louis' chest tenderly and softly traces down his stomach with his fingers.

"I want to see you Haz" Louis whispers.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"I just want to be able to see you, you know..." Louis replies.

Harry gets up and turns on the lamp that sits on the other side of the room, but turns it to the wall so it's not shining right on them and heads back into bed where Louis is removing his jeans.

Harry takes off his jeans too, leaving on his boxer briefs, and gets back into bed with Louis.

+

Louis is laying on his back with Harry on his stomach next to him, up on his elbows.

For a few seconds they just look at each other, and Louis goes all nervous again, laying stiff as a board with his hands by his side.

Harry leans over Louis and brushes his fringe out of his eyes, letting his finger trace down his jaw and onto his neck.

He kisses Louis softly while his hand trails down towards Louis' crotch. Louis doesn't reject Harry's touch, but he doesn't respond either so Harry asks is he's ok.

"Yeah, just, you know..." Louis replies, not finishing his sentence.

Harry knows exactly what Louis means and stops moving his hand. They stare at each other for a silent minute, their eyes flicking from each others mouths and to their eyes again.

Eventually Louis grabs at the back of Harry's head and pulls their faces together, kissing him deeply.

Harry takes this as a sign that Louis wants to sleep with him and continues moving his hand towards Louis' penis.

At first Harry rubs Louis' penis with his palm on the outside of Louis' boxers, but then he slides his hand under the elastic waist and takes Louis in his hand.

Harry is pleased with Louis' girth and masterbates him eagerly.

Louis returns the favour and eventually they also suck each other off and also have sweet, tender sex.

Harry takes the lead knowing that this is the first time Louis has been with another man, and Louis doesn't seem to mind.

They're careful to be quiet and most of their moans, groans and snippets of conversations are whispered in each others ears.

After they have finished making love, in the small hours of the morning, they simply lay in bed naked, staring at one another and stealing kisses and caressing each others beautiful faces.

They again hear the other bedroom door creak open and footsteps pad past their door to the bathoom. This time there is no panic because they've been in bed for hours, not crashing about the room drunkenly.

Harry caresses Louis' face and in the dead silence of the room hears the scratching of his whiskers against his palm. Louis smiles sweetly at Harry and reaches out for a kiss, which Harry happily receives.

"I love you" Louis whispers, looks at Harry right in the eyes.

"I love you too" Harry replies, staring right back at Louis.

+

Liam is stirring a cup of tea in the kitchen when Harry makes his way out in the morning wearing only jeans and his messy dark brown curls.

"Mornin' sleepy" Liam says when he hears Harry behind him.

"Morning" he replies, walking out to the balcony where he can hear Zayn and Niall already full of beans.

Liam joins them on the balcony and they are sharing a few laughs about the night before when Louis joins them all.

He takes a seat on the lounger Harry sat in the night before, sleepily shading his eyes from the morning sun.

Harry stands in the way, to make a shadow for his eyes and Louis smiles sweetly.

"Hey, what was happenin' with you guys last night when you went to bed eh?" Zayn asks laughing.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks nervously.

"You woke us all up when you were drunk and going back to the room!" Niall answers, also laughing.

"Too drunk mate" Harry answers flatly.

Louis reaches out a foot to touch Harry's leg at the end of the lounger and lets his toes slide up and down a couple of times.

No-one else see's as they're all joking about being drunk the night before, so Harry bends his leg so Louis can get a better feel. They don't make eye contact with one another because they don't want anything to be obvious, but no-one notices anything anyway.

"And is one of you talking in your sleep now?" Niall asks. "I got up at about 4 for a wizz and I'm sure I could hear someone talking in there. And a light was on too" he continues.

"Like he just said, Niall mate...we were all drunk!" Louis says, getting annoyed. "You wanna tuck us in at night, make sure everythings alright?" he continues, smarting.

"Alright mate, just sayin'. No need to get your ass out of gear" Niall replies, a little hurt at Louis' tart reply.

Zayn flicks his cigerette butt over the railing, blows out the smoke and says he's going inside to get ready for the show that day.

Niall agrees and follows Zayn in through the glass doors and to their room.

"Yep, todays the day that will start the rest of ours lives for us" Liam adds, walking through the doors as well.

"Yeah, sure is" Harry says, looking right at Louis as Louis' toes dig into his jeans.

"Mmm, sure is" Louis slowly agrees, returning Harry's gaze. "Sure is" he repeats, this time smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
